aqui junto a ti estoy
by Psichopath
Summary: para horo ren es un encanto y no tiene verguenza al decirselo pero y ren' se lo dira abiertamente un dia? a donde llevara horo a ren? habra lemon rapido o lento? podre ser mas perver? naaaaaaa feliz dia de no se qu pero feliz dia xD HOROXREN
1. Chapter 1

Aquí estoy

Aquí estoy, corriendo por los pasillos de esta universidad, maldita sea me perdí, estupendo primer día de clases y llego tarde, ja jun me dijo q seria una nueva experiencia estar en una universidad de Japón si como no, seguro que no me dejan pasar, ¡donde maldita sea queda el maldito salón maldición, corro y corro subo bajo y nada, maldita sea maldita la hora en que llegue a parar aquí, bien ahí esta el salón, corro hacia el pero de pronto, me estrello con alguien, maldita sea eso me pasa por no ver por donde voy, este tipo es un mastodonte me tiro al suelo de golpe!.

-disculpe joven esta usted bien?- tarado como voy a estar bien si me tumbaste al piso, idiota.

Subo la mirada y me encuentro con unos hermosos ojos negros, son hipnotizantes, es un hombre, un hombre muy hermoso por cierto, debe tener mas o menos como 23 años ah yo que se, su cabello es azul celeste, tiene las raíces de su nuca color negro, es hermoso pero es no quita q sea un animal!.

-joven? Esta usted bien?- q fastidio no soy sordo tarado.

-eh… si ..lo siento es que estoy perdido y no se a donde queda mi salon y cuando lo encuentro usted me lleva por medio- me ofrece la mano, q se cree q soy invalido o que? -puedo solo- me levanto, idiota lo bonito no te quita lo tonto.

- ah… esta bien, me imagino que espera una disculpa no?-

- no espero nada de usted, ni siquiera lo conozco-

- y eso q?-

- es obvio que no puedo esperar nada de un extraño-

- su hermana lo enseño a ser así de grosero?-

-ah? Conoce a mi hermana? Y quien dijo q soy grosero!-

- si estoy en lo correcto tu eres ren tao y tu hermana es jun tao, y lo de grosero se te ve a penas hablas derias ser mas amable, así nunca tendrás amigos-

-si, así es yo soy ren tao de donde conoce a mi hermana? y quien dijo que busco amigos?-

-pues… a tu hermana la conocí una noche de copas y bueno tú sabes…..-

-¡¡¡¡ QUE! Como que una noche de tragos y q yo se q!-

-pues una noche de tragos en un cóctel de la universidad y pues ya sabes que quiso que estudiaras aquí- este tipo es un idiota como se le ocurre decirme eso idiota.

- pudo haber especificado, ahora con su permiso tengo que entrar- le pase por un lado y me dirigí al maldito salón.

-ósea q estas perdiendo tu tiempo con migo?- atrevido imbecil, me agarro del brazo.

- si esa es la verdad, ahora suélteme-

- se dice por favor suélteme-

- no tendría porque usted me tomo a la fuerza- quien se cee para querer darme lecciones de modales?

- no pareces el ren del que jun habla tanto-

- eso no le importa, no es su problema y a usted no le interesa mi vida privada así que suélteme en este instante o vera con quien se ha metido-

- eres un minino malhumorado sabes? Y a de mas tienes hermosos ojos- este tipo quien se cree para decirme así? Porque se me acerca tanto? Le gusto acaso?.

- no soy un minino y no es su problema suélteme o de seguro no podré entrar a clases-

-tranquilo minino, la clase todavía no empieza-

- y como sabe usted eso? Es adivino o que?-

- no tienes que ser sarcástico siempre, y si no te has dado cuenta la primera clase es de psicología y yo soy el profesor, tu hermana me dijo que seguro te perderías así que decidí esperarte-

- ah entendido ahora tengo niñera?- odio los psicólogos son unos iditas.

- te dije que no tienes q ser tan sarcástico todo el tiempo se tu mismo sin miedo- q le pasa? Es un idiota o q como se atreve a meterse en mi vida? Le suelto el agarre violentamente, no voy a caer en su trampa de nuevo los psicólogos no sirven.

- ya se por donde viene todo esto, jun le dijo que me tratara verdad? Déjeme decirle q no soy un experimento q puede utilizar para comprobar sus teorías no lo soy, y de paso no me venga con sus falsas palabras, no venga a querer analizarme por que no lo hará! No soy un objeto!-

me dirigí paso decidido al maldito salón después de la maldita conversación con el maldito psicólogo, no puedo creer que jun ,me haga esto, de paso el no va a tratarme no soy un objeto ni nada de eso, la mañana paso lentamente, el idiota se había ido ya mire en varias direcciones a ver si estaba por ahí, se que suena estupido peor me atrae quiero velo, me gusta, me gusta mucho, me dirigí a la salida por que no aguantaba mas el maldito profesor de biología me acosa cada rato es un imbecil, me Salí de clases no me voy a dejar humillar ni mucho menos acosar de un idiota, voy al jardín, hay un hermoso árbol seguro el me dar ala paz q necesito, subo al árbol y me recuesto de su lomo es algo realmente relajante, me estaba dando sueño, me parpados me pesaban creo q me voy a terminar durmiendo…

-oye!-escuche y del susto me para inconscientemente haciendo q resbalara del árbol y cayera, afortunadamente no caí en el piso, caí sobre alguien.

-oye! Bajate q pesas!- me baje al ver quien era me sorprendí.

-…..- no dije nada

- hoy es el primer día y ya causas problemas minino?-

- no te importa-

- pues a mi no pero a ti si sígueme tienes retención por faltarle el respeto al profesor-

-yo no hice eso!-

- ya cállate y sígueme- me calle y lo seguí.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

todo esta narrado por ren osea por su punto de vista todo lo que esta entre los guiones(-) es lo que hablan y lo d eafuer aes lo que piensa ren si hay dudas preguntes……..

otro de mis fics espero q les haya gustado dejen review


	2. Chapter 2

Pues todo ha ido "normal" dentro de lo que cabe claro, el supuesto "psicólogo" este me ha estado fastidiando, yo no tengo la culpa de que los dos los profesores sean unos pervertidos y quieran conmigo, claro, claro que yo no voy a ser así de fácil, no por una buena nota o por pasar la materia me voy a andar juntando con pervertidos de esa clase además, para eso se basto yo solo. Esta es la quinta vez del día que me mandan con el psicólogo y pues ahora acompañado por el coordinador, el viejo ese que solo esta ocupando el papel de secretaria barata pero en fin, esta es la quinta vez y la primera que voy a entrar con ese tipo, no valla a ser que quiera con mi hermana y me ande fastidiando para que lo ayude a juntarse con ella, en fin aquí de nuevo, ya llegue a la oficina del arado este pero bueno ojala mi tiempo valga la pena, el coordinador me hizo entrar y cerro la puerta tras si.

-al fin te atreves a venir, ren ¿como has estado ahora que te trae por aquí?- ja ese tipo es increíble, pensé que me iba a armar un escándalo por no venir antes pero en fin, es el.

-pues no se a que te refieres con eso de "ATREVERME" simplemente no he venido porque no se me ha dado la gana, y como ese yo no es tu asunto- idiota me llamo cobarde pero no se va a quedar así.

-bueno esta bien, no me lo digas y perdona mis palabras, pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?-

-no tengo que decirle nada a usted no es nadie para mi-

-pues entonces en ese caso me imagino que a tu hermana le va a agradar mucho eso así que mejor retírate que luego pediré una cita para conversar con ella,… escucha no quiero analizarte, no quiero saber tus cosas personales sin que tu me lo permitas pero el hecho es que pasa algo y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte pase lo que pase, y no quiero llamar a u hermana se lo importante que es su tiempo, así que pongo la decisión en tus manos-.

-esta bien, esta bien! No hay que llamar a mi hermana se lo diré,… aunque no confió en usted, y no estoy aquí por gusto me obligaron- pues no pude evitarlo mi orgullo sufrió un atentado tengo que defenderme!.

-pues aunque no lo creas tu me caes muy bien- me miro sonriente con cara de idiota aunque… es muy lindo..ahhhh! no aleja esos pensamientos ahora!- pienso que eres una linda persona, un completo encanto pero solo debes confiar en mi ¿entiendes?- dios! Este tipo esta loco, yo un encanto? Pues creo que me he sonrojado hasta la punta de los cabellos, atrevido.

Y así transcurrió mi sesión de terapia le dije acerca de todos esos profesores pervertidos que querían conmigo y que me chantajeaban con lo de las notas, que mi hermana y yo vivíamos en china pero nos mudamos aquí por cuestiones de trabajo y aproveche para hacer una carrera, todo, todo se lo dije aunque ahora que lo pienso no se como paso eso, se supone que es un idiota!, y yo voy como uno mayor y le platico de mi vida, es patético.

-bueno terminamos por hoy- sonriente como siempre, ahora que lo pienso me es agradable se eso es y mi pervertida cabeza piensa en otras cosas, pues claro el debe tener que se yo una esposa o algo así, quizás una novia perooooooo… la curiosidad me esta matando de un momento a otro deseo saber todo sobre el aunque discretamente, así veré que clase de persona es y podré decidir entre confiar o no confiar.

-pues gracias a buda me podré ir!- claro gracias a buda que me voy de la maldita universidad y maldita sea que me separo de ti.

-ummm.. que lastima tenia planes, peroooo.. quisiera pasar un rato mas contigo ¿quieres?- claro con esa sonrisa no se le puede negar nada, aunque ahora que lo pienso es buena persona, tal vez podamos ser "amigos" quizás.

-pues ¿de donde tanto empeño en estar conmigo? Se supone que debo ser tu peor paciente y me debes de odiar o lo mas seguro que me valla-

-pues te equivocas para mi eres todo un encanto- al oír eso me sorprendí demasiado y pues… me sonroje y baje la cabeza un poco la cara me arde y tengo un calor insoportable- entonces si ¿quieres salir conmigo?, aunque claro puedes tomarlo como una cita si quieres- dios este tipo es demasiado atrevido, me esta invitando a salir así como así y no nos conocemos si no desde hace unos días.

-bueno tendrás que considerarlo tu si eso te hace feliz, y ya que vamos no tengo nada que hacer- rojo todavía, me levanto tomo mis cosas y camino hacia la puerta, así no podrá ver mi sonrojo.

-espérame unos minutos tengo que ponerme en orden, no creo que quieras salir conmigo hecho un desastre- me sonrió y entro al baño de la habitación ciertamente el encanto es el. Pero lo que me pregunto es a donde me llevara.

Waaaaaaaaaaaa!! Hello ¡! cuAnto time sin escribir bueno ejem no puedo dejar reviews ni leer mucho porque mi pc se arruino! Ahora los caber mandan xD en fin creo que vendré el viernes y espero que les guste porque esto va para mayores colores jujuju y presentare mis perversidades aun no publicadas y muxoo lemon jijiij dejen sus comentarios plz!!!


End file.
